Zubat Line/GSC
Spoilers: it's my next analysis, which is totally not obvious from my claim and my profile Important Matchups * Gym #1 - Falkner (Violet City, Flying-type): * Gym #2 - Bugsy (Azalea Town, Bug-type): * Rival (Azalea Town): * Gym #3 - Whitney (Goldenrod City, Normal-type): * Rival (Burned Tower): * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): * Eusine (Cianwood City, Crystal only): * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): * Team Rocket HQ (Mahogany Town): * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): * Goldenrod Radio Tower (Goldenrod City): * Rival (Goldenrod Basement): * Suicune (Bell Tower, Crystal only): * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): * Rival (Victory Road): * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): * Red (Mt. Silver): Moves Zubat's initial movepool is... Leech Life and, surprise surprise, that's it. It learns Supersonic at level 6, which usually does more damage than Leech Life alone. At level 12, it finally gets a decent offensive move in the form of Bite; then, at 19, it obtains a much needed upgrade to Supersonic, Confuse Ray. This is actually a good move, as with Crobat's Speed, it helps greatly with avoiding attacks and goes fantastically with any potential teammate with paralysing or sleeping moves. After evolving into Golbat, it is advised to go Crobat as soon as possible, as both Golbat and Crobat get the exact same level up moves at the exact same levels: Wing Attack at 30, at which point you will be close to getting Fly either way, then the relatively useless Mean Look at 42 and Haze at 55. Sadly, the already fairly barren movepool of this line doesn't get much better with TMs. There's Fly, but it's the only upgrade it can get to any sort of other move it learns by level. Steel Wing may work for "coverage", but the Steel-type is a very unfortunate one to use offensively. On the special side, it can learn Giga Drain, which is actually not so bad and probably better than Steel Wing if you want to hit Rock-types (which is still not advised, for obvious reasons). Return is actually its highest base power move available right after Fly. For stall players, Toxic is a welcome addition to Confuse Ray. Recommended moveset: Confuse Ray, Toxic, Fly, Return / Giga Drain Other Zubat's stats Golbat's stats Crobat's stats * How useful is the Zubat line in a Nuzlocke? It tends to lose steam towards the end of the game, mostly due to its low base power moves and not a huge variety to pick from, but it's pretty decent from early on thanks to the good matchups and an early Crobat does wonders against the first half of Johto. * Weaknesses: * Resistances: * Immunities: * Neutralities: Category:Poison-Type Category:Flying-Type Category:Johto Category:Gold/Silver/Crystal